


Gina makes good points

by HarryJamesPeralta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryJamesPeralta/pseuds/HarryJamesPeralta
Summary: Rosa Diaz is not in love with Gina Linetti.  She isn't even gay.





	Gina makes good points

Gina's POV

"You do not make me grin." Gina let out an exasperated sigh before pulling up her phone, scrolling through her photos before showing her one of the two of them.

"Yet here you are grinning Diaz." Gina looked pleased with herself as Rosa took the phone to examine the photo more closely. "Admit it Ro, you're obviously madly in love with me."

"I am not in love with you Linetti, I'm not even gay." Rosa protested, Gina's eyes lit up. Challenge accepted. Bitch.

"Fine, you're not in love with me," Gina's lips curled into a smirk, Rosa was most certainly in love with her whether she would admit it or not. Gina would get her to admit it. Gina's eyes tracked Rosa as she walked out of Babylon briskly, leaving her to her own devices in their secret bathroom. Gina pulled her cellphone close, within reading distance, opened the notes app and started a list to send to Rosa.

**Reasons you're in love with me**

**You shared your secret bathroom with me when I was dying from a sewer rave.**

**You bought me a fantastic wolf blanket.**

**You think I'm the human form of the heart eyes emoji (idk if you do, but you do bitch)**

**You offer me rides on your motorcycle like every single day.**

**You literally hate talking to people, but you stand at my desk all day and listen to me talk about literal bullshit (i've been testing this to see how long you'll listen). You listened for 4 hours when I was talking about Beyonce.**

**You literally came to Boyle Christmas with me last year because you knew I didn't want to go alone.**

**You beat up some straight dude last weekend because he was staring at my ass.**

**I know where you live and you haven't moved.**

**I've been to your house like 20 times.**

**You hold my hair while I puke #drunkgina**

Gina looked at her list, ten reasons was good enough. She copied and pasted the note and sent it to Rosa without a second thought. Hashtag Dianetti needs to happen. Yes she had named her and Rosa's relationship, every iconic couple needs a name. In her phone she has Rosa's name as "Rosa Dianetti" and Jake and Amy are literally just "Jake Peraltiago and Amy Peraltiago" they merged in Gina's minds the second their lips met. What if Rosa isn't gay? Gina shook the thought from her brain, she wasn't even gay herself, but she was too good to be bound by heterosexual norms and Rosa was definitely the human form of the exclamation point emoji mixed with the fire emoji, mixed with the water drops emoji. That was so inappropriate to think, damn girl you've got it bad.

Rosa's POV

Rosa heard her phone vibrate a couple of times before pulling it out of her desk drawer to read whatever she was sure Gina had texted her. They literally text all the time so she doesn't know who else it could be. She nearly groaned reading the title of the text "Reason's you're in love with me." Gina makes valid points, but I'm not a lesbian. Rosa tossed her phone on her desk and barely glanced up when Gina returned from Babylon looking a little put off. Rosa pulled out her phone and sent a text to Gina.

"I'm not a lesbian." There, she should have this figured out by now. Rosa set her phone down again and looked up at Gina, the girl didn't react to the text outwardly but she could see Gina typing furiously, when her phone vibrated she glanced at it for a second, long enough to see that Gina had sent her a book.

"For fuck sake Ro, I'm not saying you're a dyke or some shit, I'm saying you love me and I'm okay with it. You literally hate everyone but me 90% of the time. Can you just stop trying to deny that you have feelings for each other so I can either move on since you clearly don't want to get with this or maybe we can move forward. You don't have to be a fucking lesbian to be in love with Gina Linetti, everyone is at least 25% attracted to me." Rosa's breath caught in her throat, was she in love with Gina Linetti?

"Cant I love you without being IN love with you?" Rosa typed quickly. She glanced up and saw a slight smirk on Gina's face.

"Nah girl, just admit you're in love." Gina's response reached her before even had a chance to set her phone down.

"I admit I may have feelings for you, but I don't know if it means I'm in love." Rosa typed back. Her heart was racing already and when she went to set her phone down it was already vibrating to let her know she had a response.

"Stop texting me and meet in Babylon." Rosa put her phone in her pocket and slipped out of the bullpen and to Babylon without even responding, when she got there, somehow Gina was already there.  _She does look incredibly beautiful._

Gina didn't say a single word, just beckoned Rosa close with a single finger. Rosa moved as if she had no control over her own body, steadily toward Gina. Gina's lips crashed against hers before she even knew what was happening.  _was she kissing Gina Linetti? Was Gina Linetti kissing her?_  Rosa was not one to allow someone to have the control and right now she was being completely dominated as Gina had flipped them around and pressed Rosa's body against the wall behind her.  _Get yourself together Diaz, you're not a lesbian._ Rosa pushed Gina away for a moment gasping for breath, Gina looked to be out of breath and flushed, but she didn't make the next move.  _Fuck labels_. Rosa moved forward grabbing Gina's waist and pulling her into a bruising kiss, taking control of the situation Rosa pushed Gina slowly back, step by step, until the back of her knees collapsed upon hitting their couch. Gina's hand which was tightly wrapped on the edge of her jacket pulled her down on top of her on the couch, it was a messy and uncomfortable landing. A few swift moves later they were on the couch comfortably, Gina pinned beneath Rosa's body, Rosa's hips settled between Gina's legs as the other girl had instinctively wrapped her legs around Rosas slender waist. Their kisses were frantic and heavy, Gina's hands pushing at her jacket reminded her that they were wearing far too many clothes. Rosa shrugged out of the jacket and it fell to the floor next to them. Rosa broke the kiss, panting both from not being able to breathe and being incredibly turned on.

"Are we doing this for real?" Rosa asked Gina, she felt uncertain, nervous, completely unlike herself.

"Girl, yes," Gina bit out in a frustrated tone, she had been waiting for this moment for months, the build up was far too intense. Rosa glanced down at Gina, seeing the frustrated longing look in her eyes.  _We can talk about this afterward_ , she promised herself before moving at a breakneck pace to kiss Gina again, her lips moving down from Gina's lips to her throat, her fingers fumbling to undo buttons to expose more of Gina's delicious skin. Rosa pushed Gina's shirt open, her lips moving lower to her collar bone biting harshly, the sound of Gina moaning was delectable, "Not to be a party pooper," Gina said groaning harshly, "but we should either get the show on the road or go back upstairs," her words were breathy and heavy, Rosa's mind raced, not wanting to jeopardize this moment with Gina she kissed lower until she reached the clasp on Gina's jeans. She undid them with one hand sliding her other hand sliding down Gina's pants in three deft moves she found two fingers inside of the gasping Gina.  _fuck is she hot._  Gina's gasps came quicker as she thrust her fingers into her hard and fast, "Fuck Diaz," she groaned, the buildup to this moment, months long ensured she climaxed within minutes. Once she felt Gina's center give she pulled her fingers from the other girls pants and pressed a rushed kiss to her lips.

"That was hot," Rosa admitted as Gina pounced on her pushing her back on her back, "What are you doing Gina?" Rosa gasped as Gina's hands tore her shirt up, untucking it, her hands like fire on her skin. Gina's fingers slid under Rosa's bra tweaking a nipple and Rosa lost the ability to speak coherently. "Fuck m—" Rosa was cut off by a harsh kiss by Gina, it was hard and fast, sloppy, the anticipation was building in Rosa's stomach as she felt Gina's fingers struggling to unbutton her pants. Gina's lips left Rosas as she moved to look at Rosas pants and finally they came undone, "Gods Gina," she groaned as the other girl slid a single finger into her center, not even bothering to pull her pants down more than three inches, she knew she didn't make a mistake by not wearing underwear today. Gina moved her finger in the slowest rhythm possible Rosa crying out in protest, "more," she demanded lifting her hips to meet Gina's hand, she usually wasn't like this in bed, having control turned her on, but having Gina pin her down and take her was incredibly enticing. Gina obliged Rosa's request slipping a second finger into her, curling them to press against the front wall of her hot pussy before setting a hard and fast rhythm.

"Fuck Rosa," Gina groaned, every fantasy she ever had about Rosa Diaz was coming true in these fifteen minutes in Babylon. Rosa's fingers tangled into Gina's hair pulling the girls face to her's kissing her hard as she came around Gina's fingers. Rosa's breaths were erratic as Gina pulled away triumphantly glancing down at her.  _I'm slightly gayer than I planned._  "In love with me now Diaz?" Gina asked out of breath to the gasping Latina. Rosa couldn't find any words but found herself nodding. "Knew it," Gina said with a smirk pressing a chaste kiss to Rosa's lips before leaving the couch to straighten her clothing, wash her hands, and fix her hair before disappearing out of Babylon. Rosa laid on the couch, pants partially down and open, shirt pushed up, bra half on, hair a mess for nearly ten minutes before she managed to get up and straighten herself before going back to work.  _I'm in bloody love with Gina fucking Linetti._


End file.
